Save me
by Juuultje
Summary: Sam ditches Danny. When he, his family and Tucker get in trouble, she is their only hope. Will Sam be able to save them? And will they realize why Sam broke contact with them?
1. Falling apart

"Danny?" his mother asks from the kitchen, "When is Sam coming over? I want to know what kind of salad she wants tonight." Danny cringed at Sam's name. For some reason his mother thought they were still friends. Even though it's been almost a year since she was at Fenton-residence. "Mom, Sam isn't coming for Christmas. We aren't friends anymore, she ditched me." "Oh nonsense Danny, of course you're friends. You should invite her!" his mom angrily responded. "You aren't dating Paulina anymore, so I'm sure she would love to come." "No mom, after Paulina and I broke up she didn't come back and she doesn't even talk to Tuck anymore. So stop blaming Paulina for everything!" Danny yelled as he walked out of the house to relieve his anger. He knew how stupid he had been dating Paulina. But that didn't mean his mom or everybody else should keep reminding him how he had been wrong and they had been right.

He changed his form from Fenton to Phantom and took off to the sky, letting the cold winter-air stream trough his hair. He sighed, thinking about this Christmas. It would be even worse than the years before. Not only did he break up the hottest girl in school over two months ago, which meant another dateless Christmas, but also it would be the first Christmas in years without Sam. Not to mention his parents, who were still arguing about the existence of Santa Claus. He started to fly faster, trying to forget all the negative thoughts. He had only a few hours left till Christmas Eve started and he needed to be happy again when dinner started, or at least be able to act a little joyful. He sighed again and started to release his anger and grief by shooting ectoplasm at the innocent clouds above him. He didn't really care about Paulina or his parents, but he missed Sam. It angered him that she left him and it saddened him that their friendship was over. He flew in circles above the city, thinking about what went with their, what he had to be, everlasting friendship.

 _Last year, at the start of junior year, things were starting to get worse between Sam and him. Sam started to walk away very sudden every time he talked about his injuries or the girls he liked. So when he caught on to this, he stopped talking about these subjects when she was around. At least as much as possible. When he was injured badly due to the many ghost-fights he had, Sam was still the one to patch him up. During these times both hardly spoke to each other. She would just focus on nursing him and he would try to hide the pain he was in. After she was done, she just packed her first aid supplies and returned to what she was doing before he had come to her for help. At first he was surprised by this reaction and still tried to make small talk, but when she just responded stiffly, he gave up and went home._

 _On the Mondays Sam would ask him and Tuck about the dates they had had that weekend. These dates were starting to be a lot more usual during junior year as they both had an increase in height and muscles. Especially Danny was popular with the girls and for some reason that bothered Sam. When Tucker would tell about his date, she was always honest when she didn't like the girl, but was also happy if he had a good time. Tucker soon realized that Sam's objections to his dates were earned, and cancelled his second dates every time Sam explained why she didn't see eye to eye with the girl he was dating. With Danny's dates however it was different. She didn't gave an honest opinion about them or advice, instead she reacted coldly and distant. Although Sam tried to hide it, Danny noticed Sam happy when the date had failed and grumpy or sad when he had planned a second date._

 _After New Year's Eve, Paulina suddenly took interest in Danny, the friendship between Sam and Danny was practically over. When Paulina came near, Sam was gone. Whenever Paulina wasn't around she asked Danny how he couldn't see how shallow she was or just didn't talk to him at all. Tucker told him after a week that he was okay with Paulina as long as Danny was happy, but he had no right to ditch his friends for her. Danny agreed and made time for just him, Tuck and Sam. But Sam never came anymore. Tucker told Danny that she also cancelled their plans, every time with the same excuse: she was too busy. So Tuck and Danny both hang out with Paulina and her friends, while Sam was even during lunch break nowhere to be found. One time Danny saw her in the library doing her homework. After he caught the ghost that threw him into the library, he asked her why she didn't join them. She had looked tired, no exhausted when she replied, telling him that she had homework to do and that she would see him later. But they almost never did. Even when fighting the stronger ghosts, she didn't respond to his calls anymore. She just disappeared out of their life._

Danny looked at his watch and saw that dinner would start in a half hour. He realized that the flight hadn't calmed him down. It had just made things worse. He cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander to Sam, something he had tried to avoid for months. Within ten minutes he landed in an alley near his house and transformed back to his human self. He walked to the front door and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. He opened the door and looks at the decorated living room where everybody was chatting joyful. He sighed; he would just have to deal with the worst Christmas of his live. Little did he know, it would soon be far worse.


	2. Fighting

Danny was sitting at the dining table. His parents, Tuck, Jazz and her boyfriend were enjoying Christmas dinner while talking cheerfully to each other. But all Danny could do, was staring to his left at the empty chair where Sam normally was seated. He forgot about the salad, lying on his plate in front of him and let his thoughts wander to the fights he had with Sam past year. Now looking at her empty seat, he regretted every last one of them.

 _Sam's reaction to his dates had driven him nuts, as he didn't get what it meant. He asked Tucker about it, who responded by shaking his head and telling him he was still "clueless" as ever. Jazz wasn't much help either. Again he was told that he was as clueless as ever. When she had seen the confusion in his eyes she told him to ask Sam about it, as it wasn't her right to tell anything. So one night, after he gathered his courage, he flew to Sam's house to find her asleep on top of diary she had been writing in. Not wanting to wake her, but still confused about her behavior, he decided to read it. That had been the wrong move. He phased the diary trough her and sat down on her bed. The movement had woken up Sam and Danny couldn't even read the first sentence before she angrily pulled her diary away. She had asked what the hell he was doing, invading her privacy like that. At first Danny was shocked by her reaction, but soon he pulled himself together and decided to do the stupidest thing possible. Instead of apologizing and explaining why he was invading her privacy, he got angry at her. He blamed for not being a friend anymore as she sometimes just walked away when he was talking to her. The fight had only gotten worse and they didn't talk for a week to each other._

 _Tucker was the one who tried to make amends between them. When they didn't make up themselves, he talked to Sam. Danny still didn't know what Tuck had said to her, but the next day she walked up to him and had asked him to just forget the whole thing. He had just looked with her in disbelieve and pulled her in a tight hug. When she eventually pulled away she smiled and had tears in her eyes. In that moment he wanted to kiss her, but before he could the bell rang and he had turned his had blushing at the thoughts he just had. When he looked back at Sam he could see sadness in her eyes._

 _After the almost-kiss Danny had a hard time looking at Sam as a friend. He started to notice how pretty she was and wondered why nobody ever asked her out. After a few days of confusion and denial he decided to confess his feelings. Unfortunately, he had never really done that before. Girls usually asked him out; he just sometimes suggested a second date. On a Friday night he flew to her house and knocked on her window, she looked happy when she saw him and suggested that he could come in. He had started to twaddle nervously and she had cut him off. "What is it, Danny?"she had asked. "Nothing, I umm…"he had replied, not knowing what to say. She had looked at him with those beautiful eyes and his mind went blank. "I don't want to be friends anymore." Her eyes widened in shock. "What, why not? Did I do something wrong?" "No, no, no I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, well… Do you remember our fight?" Confused Sam had responded "Umm, yeah sure. But what are you getting at?"_

 _He had been quiet for awhile, still not knowing how to form the right words. She sat up in her bed and the blanket fell off, showing her cleavage. Danny had tried not to stare, but failed desperately. "I think you should go on a date with me." He had finally blurted out. First her face showed confusion, then it changed into happiness and finally he saw an emotion he hadn't want to see, anger. "What do you mean I should?" As clueless as ever, he didn't get what she meant. So he just gave her a confused look. "What are you even looking at?" Sam had finally asked when only silence came from the love struck boy, who turned red. "Nothing." But it was too late. Fury was written all over her. "Get out!" she had yelled. "You have some nerve coming here, staring at my breast and then suggesting to date me like that! Go!" Danny didn't know what to do, so he did what was asked and flew out to the sky._

 _The next day he went over to Sam's to apologize. "Sam, please just listen to me. I didn't mean it like that. And I am so sorry for staring that was way inappropriate. Just, please, let's be friends again. Don't worry, I will never ask you out again." he had told her, giving her an "I am sorry"-card and a box of her favorite chocolates. With a sad chuckle she forgave him and they watched a movie together in Sam's basement._

A loud BANG broke Danny's thoughts and he looked around. The basement door had blasted open and hovering in the kitchen was Vlad Plasmius. Danny cursed under his breath and tried to think of a way to transform without his parents, or Jazz's boyfriend Dean seeing him. But before he could run upstairs or jump behind the couch, he got caught in a ghost-net. Jack was screaming "Ghosts, ghosts." and tried to untangle his ghost-fishing rod. Maddie Fenton on the other hand was calm and stood in a fighting position, ready to attack with her ghost-weapons, yelling "Nobody touches my son." Unfortunately, Vlad quickly shot a tranquilizer that took Maddie down. The rest, who tried to help Maddie, had followed quickly. Danny yelled angrily: "What do you want Vlad? Leave them alone!" "Don't worry Daniel, no harm will be done to them, as long as you behave." the fruitloop answered. Danny ignored the ghost in front of him and transformed, just to be shocked by net he was captured in. Pain run through his body and he transformed back to his human half. Vlad just laughed and pushed a button on a remote, shocking Danny again. "Today you lose Daniel, soon you and Maddie will be mine." was all he heard as he lost his consciousness.


	3. Looking for help

Sam was walking home from the bookstore through the cold winter-air. It had been a long day of work due to the Christmas rush. She was taking a detour, hoping she could glance through the window of the Fenton-residence to watch the boy she had loved for years. She sadly looked at the snow and realized this would be the first Christmas was alone. Sure, she had a young teenager living in her small apartment, but the girl wouldn't be home until the next day as she was invited to a party. Danni, short for Danielle, Phantom had been living with Sam for half a year now, after the older girl found her weak and scared in the park. The young girl had invited Sam to the annual Christmas ghost party and Sam had declined politely telling her that she just wanted catch up on sleep. While nearing the house she knew so well, she took out her phone and texted Danni: "Hey Danni, I'm on my way home now. Have fun, but be careful. Let me know if you won't be back in time. XSam". It didn't take Danni long to reply: "Sleep tight Sam. If you change your mind, you're always welcome here. I'll be back by 2 pm :)." The message had a photo attached. On it was a smiling Danni with darker make-up then usually and she was hugging Ember. Sam laughed at the picture, happy Danni was enjoying herself.

She looked up from her phone and saw that her feed had let her to her destination. With a sigh she climbed the stairs and gave a peek through the window, hoping nobody would see her. She let out a quiet yelp when she saw the havoc. Chairs were fallen over, food lay on the ground and the basement door was blasted to shreds. Quickly Sam opened the door, with the key Danny had once given her while they were still friends. She looked around and saw no sign of the Fenton's. Sam was thinking rapidly while looking at the damage. The food was still warm, which meant the Fentons disappeared not too long ago. The damage was most likely caused by a ghost and a strong one as Danny wasn't easily defeated. There was only one problem with that: the ghosts had a truce with Danny during Christmas. Which ghost would break this truce? A name crossed her mind and Sam cringed at the thought. As she didn't want to draw any hasty conclusions, she tried to calm herself, took her ecto-gun out of her purse (another gift from Danny) and went on further investigation. She walked through the kitchen and inspected the blasted door, then she went down the stairs while holding her ecto-gun up in case the ghost hadn't left yet.

The ghost-portal illuminated the room in an eerie light. She walked over to the computer and started looking for camera-recordings. After entering the password Danny had told her once (FentonFudge), she opened the map containing all recordings. Sam set the recordings at 18:00 o'clock, going an hour back. Sam saw how the blasted door shocked everyone around the table, she watched as Danny's face showed anger quickly followed by uncertainty. He was wildly looking around. Sam guessed he was looking for a place to go ghost without his parents witnessing him. She watched in horror as she saw how first Danny was knocked over, quickly followed by his family and their guests. Vlad flew towards Danny and they shared a few words Sam couldn't hear, before Danny was once again electrocuted. Vlad had laughed and then whistled on his fingers. Hideous, malformed creatures appeared and took the unconscious people back trough the portal.

Sam was left stunned. What should she do? She couldn't take out Vlad and save her loved ones with the ecto-gun in hand. She looked around and saw a few weapons who could come in handy, but non of them would suffice. She needed help. But from who? She couldn't call Danni, she was terrified of Vlad. If it would have been any other ghost they could go together, but Danni had never gotten over her fear of her creator. Furthermore, Danni wouldn't be strong enough either to defeat Vlad. "Danny and everybody is kidnapped by Vlad. Don't worry about it and have fun. I'll handle it, I am going to Frostbite for help. If I'm not back by the time you get home, go to Clockwork. He will help. Love you, Sam" Sam quickly sent the text to Danni, loaded the Fenton-Speeder with a few of her favorite weapons; the Fenton-Bazooka, Fenton-Thermos and the Fenton-Gloves, and set of at full speed to the Far Frozen.

When Sam arrived, there was a big celebration going. Frostbite was quickly near her side and wished her a Merry Christmas. He started rambling about how honoured they were to entertain the Great One and his friends during these happy holidays. He was so enthusiastic that he didn't even notice that only Sam stood in front of him. "Frostbite, I need... Frostbite listen to me... FROSTBITE!" The Yeti-ghost stopped talking and looked confused at the young woman in front of him. She had never yelled at him before. When he saw the look on Sam's face, his smile became a frown. "What is it, friend of the Great One?" "Danny, he, he is gone." Sam explained as tears started to fall, "he and his family have been kidnapped. They took Tucker as well. Vlad took them. I, I have to save them. Vlad is probably hurting them." Frostbite's eyes grew wide and he took the girl in his arms. "Calm down, young one. We will save the Great One, and his friends as well." Sam nodded, took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. "Come with me. I think I have something that belongs to you."

Frostbite took Sam to a door with a golden gloom. "This door contains a few of the greatest artefact in the Ghostzone." The Yeti-ghost said as he opened the door. The door opened and he continued: "Clockwork came by yesterday. He gave me a new artefact, one I thought was destroyed many years ago. He told me to give this to the one who can save the Great One. That, my child, must be you." Frostbite looked at Sam with worry in his eyes. He wondered why such young, kind people must suffer from such a dangerous enemy. They walked inside the room to an altar right ahead of them. Frostbite took the wooden case of the altar and gave it to Sam. On the box was a letter. Sam carefully removed it and read it quickly:

Dear Sam,

I am sorry you must face this danger, but believe me. It is meant to be. Only you are able to save Danny, and by saving him you will also save his family, your friend Tucker, and the future of the Ghostzone.

Inside the case you will find a bracelet. This bracelet can transmit any form of power to the one who wears it. If you touch a bear, you can absorb it's strength. If you touch a fish, you can breath under water. And most importantly, if you touch a ghost, you can use it's ghostpower.

However, to obtain someone else his power, they must trust you completely and give it by choice. Also, the other will not be able to use it's own power while the bracelet contains it.

And Sam, be warned, this bracelet is dangerous. It can be fatal. If you're not used to a certain power, you can't obtain to much or you will lose control. Some powers aren't meant for humans, so your body will resist. Never take the full power of Danny. His powers are far greater than he realizes.

Good luck,

Clockwork

Sam gave the paper to Frostbite and carefully opened the wooden box. Inside there was a silver bracelet. On the bracelet were several translucent crystals. One was filled with water, another was filled a little pink flower. She turned the bracelet and saw a crystal filled with swirling ectoplasm. Sam looked up and smiled at Frostbite. Maybe, just maybe, she could do this.


	4. Help needed

Danny woke up with a headache. He groaned and tried to push himself up, only to discover that he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that his arms and legs were tied up to a table. He tried to faze trough his restraints, but failed as he immediately got shocked. He let out a small yell, which awoke one of the others in the room. "Danny?" Tucker whispered. Danny's head shot up and his eyes grew wide as he saw his worst nightmare unfold in front of him. His parents, Jazz, her boyfriend and Tucker were tied to the wall with metal chains. All, except for Tucker, were unconscious. "Tuck, fuck man, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. My wrists just hurt because of these damn chains. How are you?" Tucker responded. "Same. How long have we been here?" Danny asked while he looked around. "I don't know man. I just woke up." He was quiet for a while, and then he continued: "You cant get out of those handcuffs can you?" Danny looked down again and answered with a sad smile: "No, not this time. Vlad used his head for once. The moment I use my powers I get shocked." Tucker nodded, the fear in his eyes growing. "So were doomed then?" "I will get you out of here Tuck. Don't worry, he wont hurt you. I won't let him." Tucker sighed at the hero-complex of his best friend. "it's not me I'm worry about Danny. It's you he's gonna hurt. And Jazz's boyfriend will probably freak when he finds out that a ghost kidnapped him. I mean the poor guy hasn't even ever seen one before!" Tuck exclaimed. Danny grew even paler. "Oh man, Jazz is going to kill me." "Well we first need to figure out how to get out of here alive." Both boys went quiet at thought about the impossible task.

After a while Tucker spoke up again: "Okay, I think we can both agree we can't get out of here by ourselves. We need help." "Yeah, but from who? Nobody knows were gone. And by the time people figure it out, it probably be to late. Even if the neighbours heard of saw something, the authorities can't handle ghosts." "Yeah you're right," Tucker said defeated, " I mean my parents will probably come looking for me tonight, but they wouldn't have a clue were we are or how to battle ghosts." Danny's face brightened. "What about Clockwork? He already knows this happened, maybe he will get us out." But his African-American friend quickly shot that possibility down. "If he could save us, he already would have don't you think? I mean he saw this coming. He could have warned you or something. I think he's not here, because if he came, everything would get worse." Danny sighed again and questioned if there was anybody out their who would help them. He groaned and realized he had to do it himself.

"What about Sam?" Tucker quietly asked after a few seconds of silence. Danny's face hardened." What about her?" "She knows Vlad and where he lives, right? She could rescue us. I think. Maybe we could sent her a message." "And how do you suggest we do that? Furthermore, why would she help us, we haven't spoken to her for almost a year." His features softened a bit. "Tuck, I don't think I can endanger her like that. It would be very risky for her to come get us." "Yeah you're right. I couldn't live with myself if Sam got hurt. Damn I miss that girl." This surprised Danny. He and Tucker never really spoke about the goth-girl after she left. "I miss her too, Tuck. I really do." His best friends eyes grew angry at these words."It is your fault she left in the first place. Don't go whining about missing her if you pushed her away." "WHAT?" Danny yelled furious, "you're blaming me? What the hell did I do?"

Jazz woke at the sudden outburst of her little brother. It took her a few seconds to remember what happened and to realize they all got kidnapped by Vlad. She then started to focus on the dispute between Danny and the boy who was chained next to her. It didn't take her long to comprehend what they were arguing about. "If you hadn't been so damn clueless, she would have never left. I just don't get why I have to pay for your stupid mistakes! At first the two of us at least hang out together while you were to busy with that devilish girlfriend of yours. But suddenly she made the same excuses about being to busy as with you." "What mistakes?" Danny asked confused. "You dating Paulina you idiot." "This has nothing to do with Paulina." "Of course it does. Unbelievable that you still don't get it." "Don't get what?" Danny impatiently asked. Before Tuck could reply with a sarcastic comment, Jazz cut in. "Shut up, you two. You will wake everyone. And I don't like explaining this to Ben or our parents. Dann if you just get us out of here, I will explain you what Tucker is talking about. Okay?" Danny looked surprised that his sister had awoken and cut into the conversation. "I can't Jazz. If I use my powers, I'll get shocked." Danny told her bitterly. "How are you feeling?" "You, you can't get out? Well that is problematic. And I'm feeling fine, Danny, thanks. I just want to get out of here." "We can't. Tuck and I already established that. We were just wondering if we could get rescued when Tuck mentioned Sam." Jazz nodded in understanding. "Jazz?" Danny hesitated. "Yes, Danny?" "Why did Sam leave?"

Jazz thought hard before answering her little brother. He looked so tired and small in his chair. She knew he felt powerless, which must be very weird for him as he has so many. She felt bad for asking him to get them out of here. Of course he had already tried that, she shouldn't rely on him like that. He had so many responsibility's and he wasn't even an adult. Jazz saw the hurt on Danny's face. It wasn't because of the physical pain, he was used to that. it was emotional. He had never understood why Sam and him had drifted apart. And she had never understand how blind Danny was when it came to Sam. "She left, because you hurt her Danny. She left, because she was to afraid and to stubborn to tell you that she loved you. And she held to much pride to tell you that the girl you loved, was a girl who had tormented her for a long time. And that wasn't just Danny's fault Tucker. You also drooled over Paulina and make her feel bad and insecure." Tucker was the first to grasp what Jazz was telling them. "What do you mean? Sam was never insecure. It never mattered to her what other thought of her." "Yes, it did. Especially your opinions. I caught her once crying in the girl-bathroom. After that she even called a few times when she was really down." "But why would she call you? We would have understood." Tucker exclaimed. "Really Tucker? You would have understood that by drooling over Paulina, Star and other girls she felt ugly and invisible? You guys told her so many times how pretty a girl was. How many times did you tell her that she was beautiful?" Tucker's and Danny's face both went red with shame. Jazz was right, they always ignored her when a pretty girl walked by and rarely complimented her.

"It seems that you are still a foolish boy, Daniel. It was quiet obvious how your actions hurt Samantha." A evil voice from behind Danny spoke. "It's kind of pathetic that your big sister still needs to explain these things to you." Danny looked angry and annoyed as soon as his enemy came out of the dark. "Let them go, Vlad. You don't want them, just me. And you know nothing about Sam." "Well, Daniel, you are mistaken again. A few months ago I had an encounter with the girl. She was really brave to be honest, but still no match for me." Danny's voice filled with rage as he yelled: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAM?"


	5. Preparing

Frostbite was not pleased at all. He had heard about the powers of the bracelets and thought it was foolish to use such a dangerous object. But, he reasoned, Clockwork was wise and the young Phantom needed too be saved. If not, Vlad would be the least of his worries. Nonetheless he sent a team of his greatest warriors to save the Great One, while he stayed behind with Sam to practice the use of the bracelet, hoping it would never be needed. "Now my dear Sam, are you ready for this? The power of the bracelet is strong. You must listen to Clockworks words. You will notice when the power becomes to much. Don't get blinded, listen to your body. This bracelet has been used by many great warriors and brought many of them down. They didn't listen, they just wanted more and more." Sam nodded. "Don't worry, Frostbite. I don't want power. I just want to save Danny and the others from Vlad." "Very well then. Let's start. Put the bracelet on. Now when you touch my hand we will both feel a pull. We both need to give in to that, we can only do that if we trust each other. Now I trust you to be careful the moment I give you power. The first time we are just going to practice how it feels, than I'll start teaching you. And after that it will become more dangerous, as you will have to figure out when you need to stop giving into to the pull. Let's just hope by then, my warriors will have returned with the Great One and his friends." With a quick nod from Sam they started the training.

In another part of the Ghostzone six big yeti-like ghosts arrived at the portal of Vlad. It was surrounded by a big green shield. "Damn it, a ghostshield. That stupid ghost made sure we can't get in. Now what?" A yeti asked. "We need to try anyways, otherwise Frostbite won't be pleased." The oldest yeti replied. "Everybody use your ice-powers to break the shield." Six strong cold blasts were shot, with no effect. One of the yeti's walked closer and got zapped without even touching the shield. "That is one though ghostshield. I didn't even touch it and it still hurts more than when the Great One got practiced his ice-powers on us." The old yeti sighed. "Frostbite won't be happy with this. Let's head back and give him the worrisome news."

"Good work miss Sam. You already control your, I mean my, ice-power. Also the invisibility and the flying. You are a fast learner." "Well, I don't know about that. I just have seen Danny struggle trough this and it's not the first time I am surrounded by ghostpower. Although it is pretty cool to control it for once." Frostbite shook his head with a serious look. "This, miss Sam, is not cool. It is very dangerous. Please remember my warning." "I will Frostbite, I promise." Just then an old yeti approached them. "Frederick, what is the news my friend?" Frostbite asked with a smile. "I fear it is not. A powerful ghostshield surrounds all of the entrances to the mansion." All the hope in Frostbites eyes died. "Well, at least now I understand why Clockwork would put such a dangerous task in such a young woman." He looked at Sam, who suddenly realized how alone she would be. Nobody could help her now. With hesitation she grabbed her cell phone and dialled the number of a halfa she considered a younger sister. It rang once. "SAM! How are you? Is Danny save? Is everybody alright? What did you do with Vlad?" "Dani calm down! No, I am still in the Far Frozen. The rescue hasn't even started yet. We just found out there is a ghostshield surrounding Vlad´s mansion." A little quieter Sam continued: "I need to go on my own." "WHAT? No way, Sam that is to dangerous. I can't let you do that. I, I, should help you." "Yeah, that's kind of why I called you. Do you think you are up to it?" it was quiet on the other side of the line. With sniffs the answer came: " No. I am not able to see Vlad again. But I have to, I am the one with the powers, I am the one who should rescue Danny. He is my clone after all." Sam sighed. She knew it would be a mistake to ask Dani for help. She needed to be the strong person here. Vlad had scared her and hurt her a lot that one fateful night. But Dani, Dani had endured it for months.

She heard the girl cry silently on the other side of the phone. "No Dani, I am going in alone. Don't worry, Clockwork got me some magical bracelet that will help me. I will be alright." "I want to help Sam." "You can. Go back to Fenton Works and clean the mess Vlad made. Also find a good excuse to tell Tuckers' parents. They will be worrying otherwise. And there is no need for that, because when I find Danny and I tell him what Vlad did to you, well I don't want to know what happens then." Sam shuddered at the thought before continuing: "After that, come to the Far Frozen and pick up the Fenton Speeder. Wait outside Vlad's portal with a first aid kit. You can pick us up and bring is home." Dani smiled at the other side of the phone. "Okay, Sam. Thank you. I should have told Danny sooner, then maybe nobody would be in this mess." " This is not your fault Dani! You were very brave not telling Danny. I still agree with you that Dark Phantom can return if he ever kills a man. But Vlad is not a man. Maybe it will be for the best if he was gone." "Yes, maybe it will. Just come back Sam. As long as you live, Danny will never turn Dark."


	6. Secrets Revealed

Danny was watching Vlad with fury in his eyes. He didn't know what happened and that confused him. If something happened, shouldn't Sam have told him? Was Vlad bluffing? Vlad laughed evilly: "Oh, the girl didn't tell you Daniel? I wondered why I had to capture you. I had expected you to come by months ago. Let's just say I got tired of waiting." He pushed a button on a control panel near Danny. Danny's chair folded out until it looked like an examination table. Danny figured it didn't just look like one, it was one. Vlad was going to experiment on him. But right now he didn't care. He just wanted answers. "Some would have called it brave, but I think your little girlfriend was just foolish. Around a year ago I captured Dani, my almost perfect clone. I wanted her to be my daughter again, but she just wouldn't listen. I tried everything, but she was stubborn. A characteristic I apparently did successfully clone from you. She escaped my teaching methods. The one you are about to endure, only much, much painfuller." Vlad grinned and Danny's eyes widened. Dani had been captured? Oh no, how long had she been here? Was she alright? "By the time I got near her, she had found your goth friend. She wouldn't let me have Dani, so I sent her flying, multiple times actually, but that little girl kept standing up." His frustrated growl was interrupted by a yell from Tucker. "You sick maniac. How dare you hurt her. You will pay for this." "How exactly? Danny here is a little to tied up to fight me." "I don't need Danny to fight you. I will figure out a way to let you die painfully myself." Danny was a little shocked at the hate in Tuckers voice. He had never heard anything like it. But he was also glad he wanted revenge as much as he did.

Vlad chose to ignore Tucker comments, although he did seemed a little scared after his outburst. "Anyway, I must admit that she defeated me with that stupid Spectre Deflector of hers. By the time I recovered, a week later, I went to her house, only to find out she no longer lived there. I searched for weeks, but she and Dani must have found a way to hide from me. It was a though defeat to admit, but it doesn't matter anymore. Now, I have you." Vlad stared at Danny. Danny ignored him and just smiled. The girls had been to smart for Vlad, they were save. His thoughts were interrupted by Jazz's voice: "What do you mean she doesn't live at home anymore. She is 17 years old. Where could she live?" "Well Jasmine, if you would listen, I just told you I don't know. I tried to follow her after school once, but Daniel here found me with that foolish ghostsense of his." Tucker and Danny looked confused, realizing Jazz had a point. Where could she have gone? And why didn't they know about it? "Damn, we are some bad friends." Tucker mumbled. Danny nodded: "As soon as we get out of here we need to talk to her and apologize." Tucker agreed.

"Fools! You can't escape me. You will be here for a long time. Until you Daniel will become my son." "I will never become your son you sick bastard." "We will see about that Daniel. If this," he hold up a device with multiple buttons, "won't work, I can always use it on your friends over there." Vlad laughed when Danny's face grew even paler. "Now I think it is time to start." He pressed a button and Danny let out an horrifying scream of pain. After a minute, the pain stopped. Tucker and Danny looked more angry than anything, Jazz was crying silently and Ben, Maddie and Jack woke up in shock. "What is going on?" Ben asked afraid with wide eyes. "Keep your hands of my son you creep. Let me lose and I will show what will happen if you touch my children." Maddie was screaming and rattling with her chains. Jack was trying to understand the situation. He looked at ghost in front of him and to his son strangled on the table. "Ghost! Leave my son alone. He has nothing to do with capturing you. It is me you want."

Vlad's evil grin grew wider, if possible. "Well Jack I think it is time you learn who your son really is." He smirked. "Not only will you finally realize what your foolish actions did, it will also help me taking your son away and creating my own." He pushed another button and Danny felt a sharp pain trough his body. He felt how two white rings formed around his waist. He tried to resist this feeling, but the pain only grew and he let go. In an instant he turned from Fenton to Phantom and the pain he felt is replaced by a different constant pain. He felt the electricity run through his body and he cried out in pain. He forced the rings to come back but they wouldn't turn him back to his human self. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming. He looked to his right and saw Jazz in tears, although he couldn't hear her. Ben just looked like he just saw a ghost. It took Danny a second to realize it was exactly what happened. Tucker was looking at his chains with fury and tried to get loose, he glanced back at Danny with defeat in his eyes. And then he looked at his parents. His mom looked confused, shocked and sad. He heard her softly whisper his name. His dad closed his eyes, shook his head and opened them and realization hit him. His son was a ghost. Not any ghost, but the famous Danny Phantom. And he had tried to capture his own son. He had let this ghost capture his family and now it was torturing Danny.


	7. Reunited

Sam wasn't pleased. In fact she was terrified. Not just because she had to face Vlad on her own, but also because she didn't know what she would find. At the moment she was hovering in a flying vehicle from the Far Frozen near Vlad portal with Frostbite at her side. She had changed clothes before they had left the Far Frozen and now she wore the clothes Frostbites wife had made for her while her and Frostbite were practicing. The clothes were made with special material that would keep her temperature normal and also deflected simple ghost rays. She was wearing tight black pants with a dark green crop top. Her bracelet was on her left arm and her now long hair was in a high ponytail. "I think it's time for you to go save the Great One and his relatives, my young warrior." Frostbite sighed. Sam's mouth curled upwards. In the past few hours Frostbite had stopped thinking about her as the friend of the Great One. Now he had seen what she could do, even without powers, he treated her as one of his own soldiers.

Sam gave a quick nod and got ready to jump into the portal. Frostbite gave her one last look of worry and then jumped. As soon as she felt ground beneath her she rolled to soften the fall. Quickly she took in her surroundings and was shocked at what see saw. In front of her stood Vlad with his back towards her. Next to him lay Danny, who was screaming in pain and behind him was the rest, all chained up to the wall watching Danny in horror. Sam got over her initial shock and hid behind some ghostly invention. "Okay Sam, you got to think this trough. You are their only hope." Sam thought. "Maybe I can turn off the ghostshield." Sam scanned the area and was glad that Danny stopped screaming. Although his screaming was the reason nobody had heard her, she couldn't listen to it any longer. "Damn it, I don't understand any of those buttons. How the hell should I know which button will turn off the ghostshield. It could just as well kill Danny or something." Sam looked down at her bracelet and back at Danny, who was currently in his ghostform trying to transform to his human side and failed. "Something is hurting his ghostside," she thought as she saw the look of pain in Danny's face, "and somehow he can't change back." She looked back at her bracelet and smiled. "I can take away the pain by taking his powers. I just need to get to Danny without Vlad noticing me."

For the first time, Sam listened to what Vlad was saying. He was talking to Jack and telling him what a fool he was for hunting down his own son. Sam looked at the rest of the group, Maddie was looking just as guilty as Jack. Jazz was crying in silence and the boy next to her looked just terrified. Then her eyes went to Tucker. He was looking angry and worried from Vlad to Danny respectively. But he also seemed ready to jump into action when needed. Sam grinned, Tucker and her had been in so many hostage situations, they knew exactly what to do. Sam walked a little out of her hiding spot and started waving, hoping someone other than Vlad would notice. It didn't took long before Tuckers eyes met hers and grew wide in surprise. Sam pointed to herself and then to Danny, next she pointed to him and to Vlad. Tucker somehow understood her cryptic hand gestures and called to Vlad: "Hey fruitloop, let me loose so I can kick your ass." Vlad turned to the geek who just insulted him. "Foolish boy, you will never defeat me."

As Tucker was distracting the evil halfa, Sam crawled next to Danny. "Psst Danny." Sam whispered. Danny would have jumped if he hadn't been tied down. Sam quickly put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make too much noise. When Sam was sure he wouldn't yell in surprise she pulled her hand back. "Sam? What are you doing here? Get out before Vlad sees you." The boy said with pleading green eyes. "No! I'm here to rescue you and I am not going anywhere before I got all of you out of here." "You can't do that Sam. It is far to dangerous. Besides, how are you going to get us out with Vlad watching?" "Simple," she smiled deviously, "by using your ghostpowers of course." Danny looked suddenly very tired and pained. "I can't Sam. I am exhausted, not to mention that my ghostpowers are kind of torturing me right now. I tried to use my ice powers to break my or Tuckers chains, but as soon as I do that, the pain gets 10 times worse. When I tried it, I almost passed out. Just forget me and get them out here." Danny nodded towards the other prisoners. "I'll distract him." Sam just shook her head and played with the bracelet around her wrist.

"Do you trust me Danny?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. "Completely." Sam took his hand in hers and felt immediately a strong pull. It was the same as with Frostbite, but at the same time it was very different. The pull was much, much stronger and felt familiar. Although the pull was strong, she wasn't gaining any ghostpowers. She looked at Danny who was staring at their hands. "Give in to the pull Danny." "What will happen if I do?" "I will receive some of your powers." When she saw the shocked face Danny gave her, she quickly added: "Don't worry, it will only be temporary." Danny nodded and let go. Suddenly Sam felt a power that wasn't hers, run through her body. At first she was surprised, the power was much stronger than Frostbite's. "Okay stop. That will do." Danny looked at her with disappointment. "What? What is wrong?" "Nothing, it's just the pain was getting less. Doesn't matter, just get me out off here please." Sam concentrated on the cold inside and tried to touch the chain on Danny's left wrist. As soon as the ice touched the chain, Danny let out a cry of pain and Sam quickly fell to the ground just in time before Vlad turned around.


	8. Out of Control

"Well, well Daniel. Getting tired of the pain? I can make it stop you know. All you have to do, is become my son." "I will never become your son, you sick bastard." "Really? Well why don't we turn it up a little bit?" Vlad turned a button on the remote he was still holding and Danny cried out again. Sam, who was hiding behind Dany's table, felt warm tears fall on her cheek. She wiped them away, now was not the time to cry. She took a few deep breaths and readied herself for the overwhelming power she would get. She hesitated one last time with her fingers near Danny's. "Clockwork and Frostbite both warned me about this. I shouldn't do this." She listened to Danny's screaming, and felt the table shaking under his pain. Sam touched Danny's fingers only a little, but she felt the pull anyhow. Danny shot a quick glance in her way, forgetting to scream. With a quick nod of Sam, Danny let go of the pull and felt the pain slowly die away.

As Danny's pain lessened he stopped screaming. Realizing that Vlad would notice, he started faking his pain more and more. Sam on the other was being overwhelmed. She couldn't believe one person could have so much power. She wanted to let go, but she knew she couldn't. She would never get Danny out of here, unless she took it all. So she just sat beside him, trying her best to control her, or actually Danny's, powers. Danny didn't scream anymore, but he tried to look in pain. In reality, Danny felt great, more human than he had felt in years. His happiness faded when he dared to glance at Sam. It looked like she was concentrating very hard, furthermore Danny saw that she had started to glow. Her hair was slowly turning snow-white, just like his when in ghostform. He looked at himself and saw that his jumpsuit was replaced by his normal clothes. And although he couldn't see it, he guessed his hair and his eyes had also changed back. A look at Vlad confirmed his suspicion. "Wha-what?" The older ghost stuttered. "How is this possible? You shouldn't be able to change back." Danny laughed. "You messed up again fruitloop. You forgot something when you caught us." Danny's smile grew even wider, which resulted in confused looks from not only Vlad, but also his parents. "Sam."

With that Sam stood up, the tips of her hair had turned snow-white, her eyes were glowing bright orange and although her clothes hadn't changed, they were glowing ghostgreen. She still looked like she was trying to solve a math problem, but when she turned her head towards Vlad, only hatred could be seen. Before Vlad could recover from the surprise she shot out a large green ectoray, which shot him right trough the wall. Then she turned to Danny and froze his chains. Danny broke trough the chains with ease and sat up. "Sam, are you okay?" She shook her head. "No. To much. It is to much." "To much?" Danny asked concerned. "Your powers Danny. You have so much." Danny's cheeks went red by this comment. He tried to say something, but Sam interrupted him. "No. Can't control. Hurry." She took a few breaths and looked back at Danny. "Get out of here before I blow up. Dani is waiting outside to take you home. Don't worry about me." She gave him a wicked grin. "All your powers are about to released on Vlad all at once, he won't stand a chance." "Sam. Thank you. And I am so-" Sam had started to glow even stronger and was now floating higher and higher. "Get out. NOW!" And with that she flew towards Vlad and dragged him through the ceiling of the basement and they were gone.

Danny didn't waste a second. He had a feeling what was going to happen and he didn't want anyone near it. He ran over to Tucker trying to get his handkerchief off. "Damn it, how do I get these without my powers?" "Look for a key, you idiot." Was the reply he got from his sister. He looked around but saw nothing of use: no keys, nothing to break them out. Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically and Danny saw ice growing through the ceiling. But the cold didn't just come from the outside, it also came from inside his core. He smiled. Quickly he froze all of the chains and broke them easily with his ectoray. "Danny, how are you able to do that? I thought Sam got your powers somehow." Jazz asked with worry in her tone. "She does." He looked back at his hands. "Or at least she did. Oh no, Vlad." His smile fell. "She probably loses my powers as soon as she used all of it. Quick, go trough the portal, Dani will be waiting. I have to go and help Sam." He tried to fly through the ceiling, but instead he just walked right into the wall. "Damn it" he muttered before he took the stairs and also disappeared through the door.

Tucker and Jazz were already on their feet and walking towards the portal. When they arrived at the other side of the room however, they noticed nobody else had moved. "Come on, what are you guys waiting for? We need to hurry." Dean replied with a stutter "Ghost. They are ghost, how can you be so calm." Jazz walked back towards her boyfriend and took him by the hand. "I will explain everything to you, I promise. But right now, we have to get going. "No." Everybody turned their heads towards Maddie. "I will not leave my son. He needs my help." Tucker sighed. "Mrs. Fenton, believe me. He really doesn't. He has fought of Vlad before." "But he just got tortured. He isn't at his full strength." Tuckers face turned into a grimace. "True, but right now Sam is losing Danny's power, while Danny gains them. As soon as he has all his power back, Sam will be in danger which is enough reason for Danny to unleash al of his powers. Believe me. You do not want to be in Vlad spot right now." A loud wail was heard above them and the whole basement started shaking. "Ghostly wail." Jazz whispered and her face turned pale. "Okay no more time chitchat. We have to go now! RUN!" Tucker yelled also turning pale.

On the other side of the portal a concerned Dani awaited them. She quickly helped everybody into the FentonSpeeder, befoire asking: "Should we wait for Danny and Sam?" Tucker looked at the company and shook his head. "No, they will be fine. We need to get out of here and calm them down." He answered while pointing his finger towards Danny's parents and Jazz's boyfriend. "alright. Let's go." And they set off.


	9. Fear

Danny burst trough the door and his mouth fell open in surprise, he knew he had a lot of power, but he had no idea he could do this much damage. Not only was every inch off the mansion covered in ice, there were also whole walls blasted away with his ectoray. The ghostboy quickly recovered from his astonishment and tried to blast an ectoray out of his fingertips. It worked. "Damn it. Sam must be losing my powers fast. I need to find her!" So Danny ran towards the broken walls and followed the damage. While he ran he felt some of his power return, which gave him the strength to run even faster. He arrived in the hall and stopped. The whole roof of the hallway was gone and the walls were on fire. "Vlad must have done this. Damn it, that is not good. But were are they?"

Just as Danny was starting to panic, he heard voices above him. "You idiotic girl. Did you really think you could defeat me? You may have the powers, but I have the control. You are no match for me. And now I will end you so I can go back to torturing your friends." Vlad was circling Sam high in the air, who was floating and looked exhausted. "Do you really think I am that stupid? I set them free. They are halfway home by now and I don't think Danny will be to happy if you'd kill me." Vlad's face went pale and Sam let out a laugh. "You know, it is kind of pathetic that you're scared for a teenager." Vlad let out a cry of rage. "I am not afraid of anything, especially not a boy who can't even protect his own clone or his girlfriend." Sam's hands turned into fists and with eyes full of hatred she said: "Don't you dare talk about Dani or Danny like that. If he had known you would have been dead already." "So why didn't you tell him? Is it maybe because you are scared of him? Scared of what he could do or what he could turn into?" Sam went also pale. "Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about." "I don't, don't I? So you are certain that Dark Dan won't come back in the future." "Yes I am. Danny will never be so foolish to surrender his human halve and forge with your ghosthalve."

Danny had been listening to their conversation and wasn't sure what to do. First of all, he wanted to hear what they had to say about his future. And secondly, he didn't have his full powers back. It didn't seem like anything was returning to him, when Sam didn't use any. This meant, that he couldn't even fly up to them. Indecisive he heard Vlad continue the conversation.

"No he probably wouldn't, would he? Still, you and Dani both decided not to tell him anything. I've thought a long time about it, because I didn't understand why the two of you would rather live alone and unprotected if you could have just told Danny. I am sure he would've taken care of it. The brat has become quiet powerful to be honest. And than it hit me, you didn't want him to take care of me. You were and still are afraid that killing a man, or even half a man, will change him for the worse. Dark Dan was only part Danny. Only his ghostside, merged with mine. But Danny, just Danny, turning into a killer? He would be worse than the Dan you already met." Danny saw tears fall on Sam's face. "It is true," he thought, "they didn't say anything because they're scared of me." He took a few breaths before he made a decision. Everybody had suffered enough already, he needed to get Sam into safety. "Sam, I won't turn into a killer, I promise. Just come here so we can get out here."

Sam's eyes found his and she looked like she was hit in the face. "Danny, I am so sorry." "Just forget it and let's go." Danny ushered. She nodded and carefully she flew towards him. Both had forgotten about Vlad for a moment and before Sam could get near to Danny, he hit him with an ectoblast. Danny flew several feet and hit a wall. He tried to stay conscience and opened his eyes. He saw Sam flying in high speed towards Vlad. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam's scream turned into a ghostly wail and Vlad was forced to the ground, were he turned human. Danny quickly crouched behind some of the fallen roof with his hands over his ears. Suddenly, the wail stopped and was replaced by silence. Danny looked over the damaged wall and saw Sam high in the sky returning to her normal self and fainting. Immediately Danny changed himself into his alter ego and flew towards Sam, hoping he could catch her before she hit the ground.

Barely a meter above the ground he caught her and lay her down on the ground. "Sam? Sam? Please be okay." She wasn't responding to his pleas, but he heard noises behind him, which meant Vlad was standing again. Or at least trying to, Danny realized as he looked around and saw his enemy waver on his feet. "Don't you dare to come any closer." Danny hissed with loathing. "Don't worry, I wont. Not now at least." In a flash, Danny stood beside him and looked Vlad in the eye. "You. Will. Never. Come. Near. My. Friends. Again." With every word Danny seemed to grew angrier and scarier. It seemed like he had to restrain himself not to kill the man in front of him. He took a deep breath and look around to see Sam lying there, still unconscious. "Clockwork." He said it in a low whisper but it was enough. Clockwork appeared out of thin air. Next to him stood a big Yeti-like ghost. "It is alright Danny. I will take Vlad to the Observants where he will be prosecuted for his crimes. Frostbite here offered to take you home." With a quick nod, Danny walked towards Sam, picked her up and went to Frostbite. "Don't worry, oh Great One, after a good rest she will be alright. Come, I'll bring you home so you can both get your rest." And with that he picked them both up and walked trough the portal Clockwork had left open.

 **Almost done with this story! Probably just one more chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it so far.**


	10. Home Together

Danny woke up with a huge headache. It took him a few moments to realize what had happened the day before and then he bolt upright in his bed, causing him even more pain. He looked around. He was alone in his room, but he heard noises coming downstairs. He ran straight trough his door and bolted down the stairs. He found his mother and father on the couch in the living room. Jazz was sitting in a chair opposite of him and tried to calm everybody down. Tucker stood in the opening near kitchen, holding Danielle's hand while she was hiding behind him. When they noticed him, everybody went quiet. He ignored his parents looks and ran to Dani and took her in his arms. "Dani, are you alright? What did he do to you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he rushed out. She hugged him back and tears formed in her eyes. "I am okay, Danny. Stop worrying so much. I am a big girl now." She grinned at him. He sighed with relief. "Good, where is Sam?" "She's sleeping upstairs. She used a lot of her energy, to much if you ask Frostbite. He was mumbling things that he warned her, but he also said that she would be fine." He nodded, looked around and than groaned. His parents had seen him transform and the look on their faces showed that they weren't happy at all.

He went to the other chair and sat down, dragging Dani on top of him. Tucker came up from behind and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Danny gave him a grateful smile. "So," he started, "am I going to be kicked out of the house?" He knew he wasn't being reasonable and that he should have started kinder, but he didn't care anymore. He was just glad Sam and Dani seemed fine, and Tucker and his family were save. He looked at his parents and saw a tear falling down his mothers face. "Of course not. Why would you say such a thing?" He shrugged. "I'd just rather get kicked out than be torn apart molecule by molecule." At this his mother started to cry, while his father paled. "Danny, we're so sorry. Your mother and I, we just didn't know. We thought you were an evil ghost, just like the one who kidnapped us." "Well actually, you're right about that. That ghost is the only like me and Dani here. We're halfas, half human, half ghost." His mother shook his head. "But how? You can't be dead and alive? It's scientifically not possible. And how come there are only three of you? How come you are one of them? And who is she? She looks just like you." He sighed and gave a look at his sister, her boyfriend joined them and sat beside her. Jazz gave an encouraging nod, so he started explaining.

"The ghost you saw is Vlad Plasmius, you also know him as Vlad Masters. When you guys attempted to create a ghostportal in high school, Vlad got hit by an ectobeam. It turned him into what he is now. Vlad has always wanted Mom to be his wife and me to be his son, so he could have his sick little family. But I refused and stopped him multiple times. That's when he decided to clone me. After several failed attempts, he created Dani. When she realized how evil Vlad was, she decided to go through life as my cousin. I had a portal accident as well, only the big one that's now in the basement. Half of me died that day, but somehow I didn't die completely. I don't know how it works, I just know it does. But that's the reason I guess there only three of us: it isn't normal, it isn't supposed to work. And well ghostportals aren't really common. Now I think that answers all your questions for now. If you have more, just ask Jazz or Tuck. I am going to check on Sam and when I come back you can tell me what is going to happen with me." With that he stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Come on Dani, she'll want to see you as well." Together they walked up the stairs while the rest sat in silence in the living room.

Dani didn't bother to open the door and just walked right through, like Danny had done when he woke up. He walked inside and saw his girls hugging each other. He smiled at the view and at his thought, no matter what Sam and Dani would always be his girls. "How are you feeling Sam?" She smiled at him. "I am fine, just tired. You?" He shrugged. "Everything still hurts a little, especially my head but other than that I am fine." He sat down and looked at them, he could feel the tears fall on his cheek. He grabbed both of them in a strong hug. "Never and I mean never do that again. I am always here for you, you can always ask me for help. You should have told me about Vlad and about your need for a roof. Next time, and I hope there will never be a next time, just come to me. Please?" The girl looked at each other and hesitated. Then Sam spoke up. "No, I won't do that. And not because we don't speak anymore, but because we were worried for you. You don't always have to be the hero Danny." He looked confused. "Why would you worry about me? If I had know Vlad had hurt Dani I would have killed him." With a quiet voice Dani replied. "That is exactly what we're afraid of Danny. You're a good ghost, you're a hero, our hero. We didn't want to lose you. And if you would have killed Vlad, you would have been a murderer. He deserves it, I know. But I don't want to lose you Danny, I don't want to meet a Dark Danny like Sam did."

He stood up and began to pace. "I told you Sam, I will never turn into him. I promised you. I thought you trusted me?" "I do trust you Danny. But sometimes promises are broken. Sometimes you can't help it. You left me, even when you promised to be there. And I know I deserved it. I was being selfish and it's my fault you can't have a normal life. You have so much pressure on you and you are so young Danny. I wouldn't even blame you if you went Dark. I would understand, it is to much. And when you would kill a man, ghost, human or both, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You would have turned Dark. Not you and Vlad, but just you. I saw it happen Danny. I went to Clockwork, because I knew I should tell you. But when I saw your rage, when I saw Vlad's body at your feet and I saw your pain, I decided I would handle this." He walked back to the girls and sat beside them. "I thought you left me Sam. I didn't know why and it hurt. I somehow lost my best friend, my Sam, and yesterday I found out it was all my fault. I am so, so sorry for hurting you, for let you handle this on your own. And I don't care what you saw. I will never, never turn evil. I promise you. I will learn to live with myself for you. And I won't break any promises I make anymore. Just please, please come back." She hesitated. "I don't know Danny. It took me a long time to get myself together without you. I don't want to go trough that again, but we can try."

The three of them walked down the stairs, Danny helped Sam, who was still to exhausted to walk on her own. Jazz was talking to Dean, who still looked a little flabbergasted. His parents were interrogating Tucker, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "So it wasn't Danny's fault you know, it was Walker. He was possessing the Mayor. And Danny made sure to never hurt you, he just sometimes needed you to not stand in the way you know. I mean you guys are obviously extraordinary ghosthunters, but Danny is just better I guess." Tucker stopped rambling when he noticed them. He quickly stood up and helped Sam to a seat, talking quietly to her. She just nodded and smiled. Danny looked at his parents. "So did you decide what is going to happen next? To me I mean?" His mother looked at him with sad eyes. "We won't kick you out and of course we won't tear you apart. But we would like to help, actually we wished you would stop putting yourself in danger, but Tucker already explained that that wasn't going to happen. So instead we would like to learn how to defeat the ghost who aren't to powerful, so you can study and enjoy you teenage life. We also would like if you would come to us if you need help nursing your injuries. We know what we're doing and we have a more complete first-aid kid. But most of all we wish you to be our son and we hope you can forgive us."

Danny looked around. Everybody and everything was messed up, but somehow they were still one family. He smiled. "I think it's time to enjoy Christmas."

 **Well that's the final chapter I guess. Maybe I'll be writing a sequel. I am not sure yet, but let me know if you want one. Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
